


We did it.

by givemedragons9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemedragons9/pseuds/givemedragons9
Summary: After Exegol's battle and defeating palpatine, Finn and Poe travel to Yavin 4 to start a life together.
Relationships: BB-8 & Finn, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	We did it.

**Scene one**

Poe opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light coming in the room. The window was partially opened and all he could distinguish were the white curtains moving with the breeze. And the strong back of someone that was contemplating the sunrise. Someone that somehow seemed to capture the sunlight, as if their skin held it gently to reflect it all over the place. Maybe because they were made from the same material. Poe freed himself of the blankets, only to notice the cold telling him he wasn't wearing any underwear, which he confirmed as he looked down, blushing while he searched for his underpants. Then he walked to the balcony, where his boyfriend stood, leaning on the rail.

— When we built this house I said I liked it because of the views, so don't steal the show - he said, hugging the man.

— _Darling, I am the view._ \- Finn turned to look into Poe's eyes and kissed his lips gently.

— You surely are - Poe rubbed his nose against his and closed the space between their bodies.

— Who's playful this morning? - Finn chuckled.

— Not playful, I just love _feeling you_.

— And you're trying not to be playful?

Poe smirked and kissed him, gently biting his lower lip. Finn's hand started to feel the desire to discover every spot of his lover's skin, but Poe stepped back into the room and put a t-shirt on.

— Wanna have breakfast? - he said, smiling as he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Finn took a deep breath in and sighted; that audacity wasn't going to stay unsolved. He put another t-shirt on and followed Poe; the house soon started to smell like coffee and blueberry pancakes. And blueberry pancakes meant Poe was in a good mood. And that meant fun. _A lot_. At night, most of the times.

**Scene two**

— You liar!

— I know, I know but hey, this had to be a surpris-

Finn ran to hug Rey, almost falling to the ground as he saw her standing in front of the house. She dropped her lightsaber and bag to give a hug back to his friend and they fondly smiled.

— You could at least have said if you were staying, I would've prepared a room for you.

— Don't worry! I can't stay, I'm in the middle of my new training and I have to go back to the Jedi. Something big is forming…

— Is… is it true then? - Finn lowered his voice.

— Is that Rey's voice? - Poe asked from inside the house.

— We… we may be forming a new jedi council. Or Jedi order. I don't know what it is. The thing is, I'm here on a visit only. And I have an offer for you…

Rey stopped her speech as Poe approached them and hugged his friend. Finn stared at her as they talked, feeling her intentions in some way.

— You haven't changed at all! I'm glad you're back - Poe said.

— I'm here for the day but I must go before dawn. However, let's have fun together today, shall we?

— That's for sure, let's go inside. Wait- you came in that?

Poe pointed at the ramshackle ship parked behind them.

— Yeah… it was really the only thing I could get. - Rey said.

— You're taking one of our wings for the way back. No way you're piloting that anymore.

— Thank you - she smiled - and by the way, you did such a nice job with the house! I hadn't seen a house on the side of a mountain before.

— It was MY idea! - Finn claimed.

— Excuse you?! Over my dead body! - Poe said indignantly.

Rey laughed and they entered their house. Finn let BB-8 come inside and he closed the door, receiving a subtle slap on the back of the neck from his partner, as he did so.

**Scene three**

Finn stared at his feet being caressed by the gentle waves on the shore. His mind was blank and he could only hear the sea coming back and forth, erasing any thought he had at that moment. Trying to process what his heart and mind were feeling, because they weren't coming to a point at that moment.

— Finn?

Rey's voice woke him up from the dreamy state and threw a cold bucket of water over his head. He looked up and found her eyes in front of him, staring at him to demand an answer.

— What?

Rey dropped her shoulders and looked at him with condescendence.

— I need to know if you would be willing to be a Jedi master. For our council. For the padawans that come to us looking for a home. The rest ask for your help. You're a strong jedi, you've been training for months. I trust you enough to ask you this.

— Rey, I… I feel honored but - he looked back at his feet and back at her - I can't do this now. I can't leave Poe. I love him, this is all I had always wanted. This is what we wanted to do after Exegol's battle. I am going to ask him to marry me Rey, I-

— What?! - Rey screamed.

Finn shushed her and nervously looked around.

— You want him to know about this??

— He doesn't know it yet?

— How is he going to know?? It's supposed to be a sur-pri-se.

He looked around again, making sure Poe was still busy finding the keys to the wing Rey was going to use to travel back to Coruscant; that's where the jedis were reuniting to train again.

— I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you oh mY GOD - she frenetically hugged her friend between tears, almost cutting his breath. - I'm so proud Finn!

— T-Thank yo- I can't breath…

— Oh sorry. - she released Finn, and he coughed as he felt air in his lungs again.

— Yeah… so, I am sorry to decline the offer. But maybe - a smile drew on Rey's face - just maybe, if I talk to Poe and we can figure something out… I'll be able to offer my help in the future. But I can't promise you anything. I love him, Rey. More than I love anyone. And I wouldn't change this for anything. He would've to know about it before I confirm anything…

— I understand - Rey smiled and squished his friend's shoulder - I'd rather see you happy than anything else.

Finn smiled and hugged her. Suddenly, Poe appeared from the woods, shaking some keys that hanged from his finger.

— Here's your ticket back - he put the keys on Rey's hand. - I checked that everything is in order for you to travel safely. You can revise the ship again if you'd like to.

— Thank you, I probably will. I can't trust you. - she laughed when Poe flipped her off. - Well, I probably should get going. The sun is coming down.

— Please, come back whenever you want. For as much time as you desire. And let us know when you arrive at Coruscant.

— I will. - she held his hand tightly, then offered Poe the other, which he also held. - Thank you for everything.

— Are you sure you don't wanna stay the night? - Poe looked at her with puppy eyes.

Rey caressed his cheek and hugged them both.

— See you again, guys. Soon.

She left them standing at the shore and got lost between the trees. Poe and Finn followed her figure until the wing took off and disappeared in the sky, leaving a smoke trail behind her.

— She asked you to go with her, right? - Poe asked.

Finn didn't answer, he held Poe's hand instead and looked at him. Poe fixed his eyes on Finn's face, slowly following all the way down to his lips. And back to his eyes. Finn surrounded him with his arms and held him close, their lips being only a few centimeters apart.

— I can't go away from you. - Finn replied - _I have never been able to do that._

Poe smiled. The sun went down and Finn's lips found their place above Poe's.

**Scene four**

— I say we stay up all night. I say we dance until we fall asleep or until I fall over you. "By accident".

Finn laughed and headed to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food to the table outside. Poe finished lighting the candles and collocated them around the backyard. BB-8 rolled his way to Poe's feet and offered him a new lighter after seeing him struggling to make his work.

— Thank you buddy. Here, take this. - he took a piece of chocolate and gave it to the droid, to which BB-8 happily bipped.

— That's favoritism! - Finn said as he brought a big bowl of pasta and a great salad. - You can't bribe our child like that.

— And what will you do? - Poe sat to the table - Punish me?

Finn looked at him, his curls falling gracefully over his face and the candlelight making his facial features even more irresistible. He smirked back this time. BB-8 whistled from the windowsill and got back into the house.

— Spaghetti?

— Yes please - an excited Poe said. - This smells fabulously.

— I hope it tastes the same - Finn replied.

Poe took a bite of the dish and widely opened his eyes. Finn looked at him, letting a spaghetti hang from his mouth.

— What?

— This is why I'm dating you - Poe said.

— Dumbass, you scared me. - Finn threw his napkin to his boyfriend; he quickly dodged the paper ball.

— Seriously, this tastes like heaven. _Just like you._

Finn chocked on the spaghetti and pointed at BB-8 with his head. The droid stopped watering the plant next to the window and looked back at Poe; he waved to the droid and BB-8 simply rolled away.

— I still stand by my words - he whispered to Finn.

— Eat before I decide to take you upstairs.

Poe smiled and continued enjoying his meal. A dreamy sound started to come from the living room and Poe looked to the room, swallowed the pasta hanging from his lips and said with a full mouth:

— That kid really knows to how to play dates!

— And you know, talking about kids-

Poe abruptly moved on his seat and stared at Finn.

— You wanna have a child?

Finn silently answered with his eyes. Poe's expression turned more serious and he held Finn's hand above the table. BB-8's head secretly sticking out behind the curtains.

— You wanna have a child… Finn I…

— I won't lie, I've been thinking about it. And I don't know why, I just feel… I wish we could have a child by ourselves. In my dreams, it's always the scenario. You and me, here, running through the woods. And there's a small figure that chases us. And it's not BB-8 because it's got arms, you know.

Finn looks to the curtains and the droid rapidly moves back, embarrassed. Then Finn stares back at Poe, who's silently looking at the table.

— I have thought about it too. I just didn't think we'd be talking about this so soon… but yes, we could have a child.

— I don't want this to be a reason to grow apart. It's just a thought and it can be a thought by now. But I needed to know if I was the crazy one or if we're both thinking similarly. About our future. As I said, this doesn't need to happen now.

— I know - Poe rubbed Finn's palm with his thumb and then kissed his hand - let's pause that for some time but, answering your question… we're both crazy in this relationship.

A wide smile appeared on Finn's face. He stood up without dropping Poe's hand.

— Let's dance.

Poe laughed and slightly blushed. BB-8 turned the music up and the boyfriends got closer, Finn placing his arms around Poe's delicate body.  
There was something about Poe that Finn would find fascinating; the versatility that he had to go from a flirty creature to the softest being under the stars' eyes. It would only take a touch by Finn's hands for Poe to feel butterflies trying to emerge from his skin. He felt safe in his arms and hoped Finn felt the same way. But most importantly, he felt real.  
Poe rested his hands on Finn's shoulders as they slowly danced together. He rubbed his nose against Finn's again; his boyfriend smiled, that game was Poe's favorite. But sometimes he wouldn't be playing. He simply loved feeling that close to Finn's body. He loved feeling the warmth that his skin irradiated. He loved the way his breathing sounded like the waves near their house and how his eyes would find their way under his skin until the touched the dustiest parts of his heart. He couldn't resist his stare, his entire existence making him question if he was strong enough to stay standing.

Finn moved his hand over his body, going from his side to his back and down to his arm. Then he explored his chest and neck until he was holding his cheek on his hand. His thumb rubbed Poe's lower lip.

— Finn, don't do that…

— Do what? - Finn looked at him, his eyes reflecting the candlelights like obsidian stones.

— _That..._ \- Poe whispered, holding Finn's wrist as he kept rubbing his lips.

— I always lie. - Finn whispered back.

— Huh? - Poe replied in a semi-conscious state.

Finn pulled the boy closer and he shivered.

— You are the view.

Poe's knees failed him but Finn closed the space between their lips faster. Poe opened his mouth and Finn kissed him sweetly, putting his hand on the back of his neck, Poe's hands surrounding his boyfriend's neck. Finn moved his lips slowly, their rhythms completely synchronized as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Soon, both started to demand more and their pace got faster. Poe's hands needed to sneak under Finn's shirt and he wouldn't stop him - in fact, he needed exactly the same thing. Clumsily, they began their way into the house, Finn's hands owning Poe's entire body.

— The dinner-

— Forget the dinner - Finn said above Poe's lips.

They went upstairs, carefully trying not to fault. Outside, BB-8 saw his parents get lost in the second floor and took advantage to steal the bowl of spaghetti. And then disappeared into the woods, beeping playfully.

**Scene five**

Their steps turned into the silliest dance as they headed to the second floor. Neither Finn nor Poe could separate their lips, their hands carefully but ecstatically wanting to remove their clothes as fast as possible. Finn pinned Poe against the wall and the pilot tembled as he felt Finn's body against his own. The friction between their skins was unbearable for him, every kiss leaving a scent on his lips that melted him entirely. He ran his fingers through Finn's hair as his lover kissed his cheeks and neck, placing kisses over his collarbones and his chest.

— You're going to kill me. - Poe mumbled.

— You did it first. - Finn replied, kissing him again, this time shyly introducing his tongue in his mouth; Poe reciprocated.

Finn's hand grabbed the knob next to them and opened the door to their bedroom. Poe closed it behind him and took his chance to trap Finn between him and the door. His hands started to unbelt Finn's pants and Finn took Poe's shirt off, exposing more skin to kiss. As he did, Poe's hands lost their life and Finn pushed him, both of them falling on their bed. Finn took his shirt off and let Poe take revenge by softly kissing his chest. Their bodies moved in sync, Finn's hips dictating how Poe's body was moving beneath him; Poe wasn't able to respond anymore, as the simple weight of his boyfriend's body above him was making his temperature rise.

— F-Finn… I can't…

Finn's hand unzipped Poe's pants and threw them away with the easiest move. Poe didn't fight it anymore, his cheeks boiling and his skin demanding to be kissed. Everywhere. Finn threw his pants away as well. Poe's head reached their pillows and his head hit the wall as Finn pushed him further to keep kissing him.

— Ouch!

— Sorry - Finn looked into his eyes - sorry my love, I didn't mean…

Tiny blue flowers fell on Poe's hair, around his head and on his face. The blow made the flowers they had on a pot above their bed fall and, by the series of events, decorate Poe's curls. He massaged his head with his eyes closed.

— It's okay. - his eyes opened to see Finn blushing uncontrollably, staring at him in awe. - Are you okay?

Finn took a few seconds to come back to Yavin 4.

— You… _you._

— Yes… I, what? - Poe said.

— _Just you..._ \- Finn answered.

Poe couldn't help but blush. After all those months, Finn still had the ability to make him feel as soft as cotton. He felt his body warm again. Finn swallowed.

— _You smell like blueberries._

Poe started to breathe hectically.

— Turn off the light.

— What will you do? - Finn asked.

Poe's hand reached Finn's underpants.

— Turn off the light.

And so Finn did it.

**Scene six**

Poe rested his arm on Finn's side. He was exhausted and breathing calmly, his face completely drenched in sweat. His skin seemed like a starry night to him, every sweat drop resembling a tiny star peacefully laying on his body. He looked unreal. Poe played with his hair and admired the features of his face. He looked like an angel in that state. Too delicate to touch, too sweet to be true. And also too powerful to be damaged. But his biggest weapon had always been his heart. And he didn't exactly use it as a weapon. Poe knew that.

— Finn…

Finn opened his eyes and looked at him. The light of stars falling on his partner's skin like silver, making him look more ethereal than what he already looked. He smiled and put an arm around Poe's body.

—Yes, sweetheart?

— Nothing. I just like to say your name.

— I like to say your name too. - Finn touched Poe's chin. - Poe Dameron. _Poe._

— Finn. - Poe smiled like a child. - Finn Dameron. That name actually suit- hey, where are you going?

In that moment, Finn remembered. He wasn't going to let the opportunity vanish. He walked to the chair where his pants landed and took something from one of its pockets. Carefully, he approached Poe. The pilot prepped himself for what Finn had to say. Because he knew his boy was going to say something. Finn sat on the edge of the bed, next to him, hiding something between his palms.

— Poe - Finn started to say - I have no idea how to do this. Probably it would've been great to plan something a little more sophisticated, more romantic-

— We just made love, what's more romantic than this? - Poe replied.

Finn smiled and breathed deeply, his voice was shaky but he was trying his best. Somehow, those words made him feel sure of what he was going to do.

— What I want to say is… that you make me the happiest person in the world. You never ask anything in return from me and tell me I'm enough. For myself. For you. Nobody has trusted me as much as you do. Everyday, I feel how you never try to invade who I am. You just respect as I am. _You love me as I am._ You gave me a name, hope, a chance. Even a jacket. - Poe laughed. - But most importantly, a place to live in. You offered me your home and your arms and I'm glad I took both. I'm glad I get to wake up to your face everyday because I feel I don't owe you anything. But I do. I really do. I'm glad I get to wake up to your face because I have fallen deeply for you, Dameron. And you know that.

Poe's sight started to get blurry as some tears formed in his eyes. Finn continued:

— I never thought I would find someone that would trust and respect me this much. I guess that's how love is born. And all I've ever known for sure, even though I barely know a thing about life, is that I wanna love you. I want you so bad… I wanna see how you grow, always as free as you are. We don't belong to each other, we've known that since day one, and I thank you. _You bring so much light to my life I can barely stand it._ I don't believe in destiny so I'd say this is the sweetest coincidence that'll happen to me. But maybe this will be the closest to destiny I'll ever believe. Maybe you are. I feel you as if I had always felt you. Close to the heart. Close to me.

— I'm in love with you. - tears fell down Poe's face.

— I'm in love with you, Poe Dameron.

He kneeled in front of him, opening his palms and showing him a necklace. Next to his mother's ring, there was a new one. Inside, the inscription said their names. Poe wiped his tears away, and cried more.

— Poe…

Finn hadn't finished his sentence, but Poe was already nodding. Quickly and excited; the sweat of his face started to mix with his tears.

— _We did it._

Finn was teary and put the necklace around Poe's neck. He then placed a second one around his own and cupped Poe's face with his hands. Tears rolled down his face and he kissed his boyfriend's salty lips.

— Will you marry me?

— A thousand times. - Poe laughed between tears. - We fell in love. We survived. We built a house. We survived. We're in love. After all… We did it.

Finn smiled.

— _It's what we always deserved._


End file.
